Um Novo Homem
by SrtaSnape2014
Summary: Ele é um homem quebrado pela vida. Pelas escolhas erradas que fez durante sua juventude e pelas consequências acarretadas por essas escolhas. Mas Severo Snape teve uma nova chance. Claude Lys Ferrer será sua redenção. No entanto, nada será fácil para nenhum dos dois. Severo e Claude, duas vidas solitárias unidas pelos laços do Amor.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO UM – O RETORNO DO MORCEGÃO**

Foi muito triste ver como Severo agonizou após a mordida de Nagini.

Pelo menos, ele pode morrer olhando nos olhos de Harry, o que o fez sentir-se como se estivesse na presença de sua amada Lilian.

Mas quem disse que esse foi o seu fim?

E com isso com eles ...

Alguns alunos conseguiram levar Severo para o Castelo de Hogwarts e ele pode ser cuidado por Madame Pomfrey e Horacio Slughorn que com suas poções conseguiram reanimar nosso querido professor carrancudo.

Após a vitória de Harry Potter sobre o Lord das Trevas, todos ficaram sabendo da coragem e lealdade de Severo, que arriscou sua própria vida por Dumbledore e até mesmo pelo menino Harry Potter.

Severo passou vários meses em tratamento, pois o veneno de Nagini era muito poderoso, mas com a morte de Voldemort, esse veneno foi atenuado podendo ser assim extirpado do seu corpo.

Ele estava bem agora.

- Severo – disse Minerva McGonagall, agora diretora de Hogwarts – gostaria que você aceitasse o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, já que você é o único com conhecimentos práticos sobre o assunto.

- Eu não poderia me aposentar, Minerva? Estou tão cansado... – murmurou Severo.

- Claro que pode, mas será mesmo que conseguiria?

Severo avaliou a resposta de diretora. Será mesmo que conseguiria ficar longe dos alunos acéfalos que tinham feito parte do seu dia a dia por tantos anos? Dar aulas era a única coisa que restava para fazer.

- Talvez não, Minerva. Você parece me conhecer melhor do que imaginei.

- A proposta está feita. Aceitando ou não você será sempre querido por todos nós.

Severo sorriu.

-Eu, querido? Duvido muito.

Minerva olhou fundo em seus olhos negros e não pode mais evitar dizer:

- A propósito, Severo, gostaria que me perdoasse pelas palavras que proferi contra você, não conhecia seu lado humano. Aliás, achei até que não o tivesse mesmo.

- Fiz sempre o possível para escondê-lo, Minerva. Não se culpe, acho que sou um bom ator.

Algumas semanas depois, Severo procura Minerva e diz que vai aceitar a proposta, mas pede a ela para que esteja sempre alerta com ele. Talvez o veneno de Nagini tenha deixado algo de muito ruim em seu coração e ele talvez pudesse voltar a ser o mesmo frio e insensível de sempre.

- Que bom, Severo, mas você sabe que os alunos farão perguntas, questionarão, está preparado para isso?

- Gostaria de contar com você para isso, Minerva. Talvez eu mesmo conte a eles algumas coisas é claro, mas não quero ficar expondo minha vida passada, prefiro agora ser um novo homem.

- Fique tranquilo, estarei dando todo apoio. Nos veremos no dia 1º de setembro.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS – UM PROFESSOR MUITO CURIOSO**

Severo queria dar uma virada em sua vida.

Mudar tudo.

A começar pelo seu visual. Chega de usar somente preto. Chega de ser um morcegão.

Parado em frente a uma loja de roupas em Londres, estava olhando qual seria a cor mais apropriada para sua nova fase.

Ele entra na loja e se dirige a atendente.

- Gostaria de comprar várias peças, poderia me ajudar?

- Claro, Milorde, qual seu tamanho? Siga-me, por favor.

- Gosta desse tipo de capa, milorde? – pergunta a atendente toda solícita mostrando uma capa bem ao estilo Gilderoy Lockhart.

- Bom, quero mudar, mas não ficar ridículo, não é? – responde um Severo apavorado só com a idéia de se parecer com um pavão.

E Severo compra quase tudo na loja: camisas de cores claras, de diversos modelos, calças tambem claras, mas ainda permanece com algumas pretas (não dá para mudar tanto assim né), sapatos e capas, claro, mas nenhuma preta. Sai de lá carregado e feliz.

Chega em sua casa, na rua da Fiação, toma um banho (lava os cabelos com shampoo) e vai experimentar novamente todas as roupas.

Mira-se no espelho novamente, como fez na loja.

"A atendente disse que eu fiquei muito bonito com elas. Sinceramente estou me sentindo bem estranho. Devo estar bem então"

É verdade, ele está se sentindo muito bem agora.

Aquela mesma noite Severo recebe uma visita um tanto inesperada, mas boa a principio.

Slughorn aparece para rever seu amigo e confraternizar com ele.

Horacio leva uma garrafa do melhor hidromel de Madame Rosmerta para comemorar com Severo sua volta a Hogwarts.

- Eu não vou voltar Severo, estou velho, cansado, estava aposentado até Dumbledore me chamar de novo, mas agora não volto mais.

- Vão precisar de um novo professor de poções então, Horacio.

- É verdade. Já tem alguém em mente?

- Não sei, mas tenho certeza q Minerva está atenta a este fato. – disse Severo.

- Ahhh, com certeza, Minerva sempre está um passo a frente. – falou Horacio.

E continuou:

- Para falar a verdade, Severo, ouvi por alto, alguém falando que Minerva já tem um nome em mente.

- É mesmo, e quem seria?

- A pessoa não soube me informar, mas parece ser uma ex-aluna de Hogwarts.

Snape começou a pensar em várias ex-alunas que eram boas em poções, mas sinceramente não se lembrou de nenhuma q merecesse esse cargo.

-Então todos nós teremos uma surpresa em nosso retorno esse ano – comentou Severo.

Severo ficou curioso mesmo para saber quem seria a nova professora de poções e até perguntou a Minerva, mas ela disse que a pessoa ainda não havia dado resposta e que não iria revelar seu nome por enquanto.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS – APLAUSOS BEM VINDOS**

Hogwarts ficou totalmente destruída após a Batalha, no entanto, todos os professores, aurores, pais de alunos e até mesmo os alunos, num mutirão, conseguiram a façanha de colocar o castelo impecável para o dia 1º de setembro e as aulas começarem.

A professora Minerva saudou todos os alunos com muito entusiasmo.

Ela estava vibrando, bem como todos os professores remanescentes que não viam o momento de retornarem aos seus antigos postos.

- Muito bem alunos – começou a sorridente diretora. – Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todos nossos antigos alunos por retornarem a nossa escola e dizer aos novos alunos que é um prazer te-los aqui, começaremos, portanto, com a seleção dos alunos.

Depois de feita a seleção e todos os novos alunos passarem pelo Chapéu Seletor, dá-se início ao banquete.

Harry, Rony e Hermione como sempre estão juntos e dando as boas vindas aos novos alunos da Grifinória.

Observando bem, parece não haver mais qualquer rivalidade entre as casas. É lógico que isso era mais sentido entre Grifinória e Sonserina, mas nem isso parece haver mais.

O jantar transcorre sem nada anormal, onde os alunos e professores conversam animadamente.

Depois de todos estarem saciados, a diretora Minerva pede a palavra.

- Queridos alunos, mais um ano vai se iniciar. Tenho certeza que muitos aqui estão curiosos em saber detalhes da Batalha travada dentro desses portões há uns meses atrás. Vocês terão muito tempo para saber, perguntando aos que fizeram parte dessa luta. Mas peço a vocês que tenham tato, muito cuidado com determinados questionamentos e para quem irão fazê-los, nem tudo é fácil e para muitas pessoas talvez seja difícil falar do acontecido. Muitos aqui perderam amigos e parentes na Batalha e mesmo para quem isso não aconteceu é difícil.

- Gostaria de dizer a vocês que, atendendo a meu pedido, o professor Severo Snape continuará ministrando as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Minerva não esperava por isso, quando parou para respirar e continuar seu discurso todos os alunos começaram a aplaudir e gritar o nome do professor.

-Snape, Snape!

Foi algo inusitado para ele. Sentir-se querido. Era algo que fez acender nele uma chama interna.

Talvez eu realmente seja querido.

A diretora pediu silêncio aos alunos e com um pouco de dificuldade pode continuar falando:

- Fico feliz em ver que vocês realmente sabem dar valor a um verdadeiro herói. Gostaria de dizer que teremos uma nova professora de Poções, mas infelizmente ela não conseguiu chegar a tempo para participar do nosso banquete e ser devidamente apresentada a vocês, mas amanhã com certeza ela estará ministrando suas aulas eficientemente.

-Tenha uma ótima noite. Já para seus dormitórios. E bom inicio de ano letivo!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO – UM SUSTO NA MADRUGADA**

Snape foi para seus aposentos pensando na demonstração de carinho dos seus alunos. Foi realmente surpreendente o que eles fizeram, chamando seu nome e o aplaudindo daquela forma.

Ele não conseguia dormir pensando nisso, então lá pelas 2 da manhã resolveu sair do castelo e sentar sob uma grande árvore em frente ao Lago Negro e ficar observando suas águas tranquilas enquanto pensava em tudo que havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo.

Ele era querido pelos alunos, até pelos professores, seu tempo de Comensal da Morte, temido por todos, havia acabado.

Severo ficou pensando em seu passado, onde tinha q se sujeitar a tanta dor para poder proteger Harry e Dumbledore. Essa tarefa não existia mais em sua vida. Agora ele poderia ser um simples professor, um homem comum, com uma vida comum. Será que era isso q ele queria? Por enquanto estava tudo bem, mas e se ficasse entediado com isso tudo? O que iria fazer?

Durante um bom tempo, ele ficou ali, sentado, pensando, meditando nisso, quando ouviu um barulho vindo dos portões de Hogwarts.

Havia alguém ali, do lado de fora, parecia uma pessoa que queria entrar na escola. Mas havia os feitiços que impediam que qualquer pessoa entrasse ali a menos que fosse recebida por um dos professores e fosse permitida sua entrada. Mas aquela hora? Quem poderia ser?

Snape ficou olhando as atitudes da pessoa. Ele não conseguiu distinguir se era homem ou mulher, parecia estar usando um chapéu ou algo assim na cabeça. De repente, para surpresa de Severo, a pessoa simplesmente transpõe os portões, como se não existissem e entra nos limites de Hogwarts.

Severo fica alerta, sua varinha bem segura na mão.

A pessoa se aproxima devagar, tira o chapéu e Snape percebe que é uma mulher, pelo menos tem longos cabelos que ficam esvoaçando pelo vento forte da madrugada.

Ele continua olhando para aquela misteriosa figura e se perguntando quem poderia ser e porque não fazia algo para saber.

De repente a lua, que estava escondida pelas nuvens, aparece e ele pode ver seu rosto.

Ele fica petrificado.

"Não pode ser. É ela, mas não pode ser ela".

Aquele rosto pálido, emoldurado por longos cabelos cacheados e ... cor de fogo, ruivos, lindos.

Era ela, mas ela estava morta. Não estava?

Quanto mais perto dele ela chega mais ele a vê e tem a certeza que é ela que vem a seu encontro.

"Meu Deus, os mesmos olhos verdes, que olham diretamente para os meus olhos". Mas há algo mais ali. Ela parece irradiar uma luz, um brilho que ele nunca havia visto antes. Ela é uma estrela, um sol em sua vida.

Mas quem é ela? Será sua amada Lilian que voltou para fazê-lo feliz e completar sua vida?

Quem é essa luz que agora passou a iluminar seus olhos?


End file.
